


Muy mal

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, Heat Cycles, I do not know what I do with my life, Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Mech Preg, Minibot!, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Read at Your Own Risk, Rough Sex, Sex Robots, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex, excuse my english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Tailgate is in his heat cycle, his only salvation is his son.::Read at your own risk::





	Muy mal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how they convinced me to write this hahaha

"Dad, your interior is very hot ...!"

 

Tailgate moans loudly as he is crushed against the wall and feels a great spike mercilessly enter his valve and stretch it to the limit. The small minibot still had a small part of its processor working, felt a mist of pleasure knowing that it was the peak of his son that filled his inner need. Cyclonus was not at home and his heat cycle had begun, there was no one around and his sex toys did not quell his need. In desperation, he called his son and told him about his condition. His son responded positively by sliding his panel and leaving his huge beak exposed. Tailgate jumped towards him, very sleepy and sucking the beak that was shown to him.

His son was moaning loudly as he pushed Tailgate's rudder down to swallow more deeply. Tailgate was much smaller than his son, since he took the height of Cyclonus. So when he overloaded himself in his mouth, he was not happier to swallow all the fluids of his son, the one he carried in his belly for many months.

The biggest mech then proceeded to crawl inside her bestially, very desperately, screaming that I always look forward to this moment and that I loved her father. Tailgate would scold him for those morbid thoughts, but he was too busy praying for more.

"You're very tight!" He moaned as he continued to bury his point and shake the bunk where his parents slept. The biggest mech now envied his father, Cyclonus, he had his Carrier all the time just for him, and he did this and a thousand things to his minibot. Fortunately, he was now the owner of that valve.

Tailgate screamed as his son's tip made its way into his gestation chamber and began to release many of his fluids.

"N-No-no ...!" He moaned in the middle of his room "Do not end up inside me!" His son's response was to hold both of his father's legs and push his beak deeper. Showing an even bigger bulge. Tailgate shouted excitedly, he knew that this was wrong, very bad, terribly wrong. Nobody did it with their offspring, they were from the same ANC, this was simply morbid and in a sense, disgusting. But nevertheless...

"YES!" He shouted with his processor in the clouds "FILL ME, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" He prayed for more fluids. He watched as his abdominal plate swelled more and more, almost as if he was already carrying another sparkling.

"DAD, I LOVE YOU!" He shouted the biggest mech and embraced the minibot with strength.

 

 

When Tailgate was back online. He watched as two strong arms wrapped around him. The minibot managed to sneak around and observe all the disaster. Tailgate and his son had dirtied everything, from the walls to the door. He blushed a lot and felt guilty at the same time, this was not right. Cyclonus would probably kill him when he found out, but he was desperate, and his son was the only mech in his home.

Humm, talked about him ...

His heat cycle had not yet passed, so it heated up again when he saw a large frame by his side. His valve began to itch again and his hunger returned. Tailgate did not think twice to see the flaccid peak of his son and take it in his little hands and start massaging it. Soon, the peak was rising excited and Tailgate licked his lips when he put the peak to his mouth to start sucking him.

The larger mech awoke with great pleasure and watched his father stick his beak into his mouth and work his tongue with skill.

"Well, we seem to be starving today"

Tailgate moved his optics to see him awake but ignored him and continued to suck from the great spike.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my English


End file.
